Double Date
by Jo7
Summary: OCOH challenge response again...Susan sets up a double date with Abby.


****

Double Date

Rating: PG

****

Summary: Susan arranges a double date for Abby.

****

Author's Note: This was written for the challenge on the One Can Only Hope message board. It was titled "double date". So yeah, basically we had to write about a double date…and here's my little offering! :-D Please let me know what you think. ;)

~

"No Susan," Abby moaned, rolling her eyes. "I don't want to!"

"Aww come on, it'll be fun!"

"No, it will be a disaster." Susan laughed at her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"It's just a laugh Abby, doesn't have to be anything serious." Once again, Abby rolled her eyes. "For goodness sake Abigail Lockhart, it's a double date, it won't be that painful."

"Okay, okay!" Abby finally gave in, laughing. "But this had better not be a disaster. And he'd better not be a geek."

"Oh no, he's definitely not a geek. He's lovely, in fact."

"Why aren't you going out with him then?" Susan merely shrugged, and grinned knowingly. "Right, something strange is going on."

"No, I just think you need a laugh. And if it's a double date things can't get too heated when you don't want that happening."

"I'm foolishly going to trust you," Abby laughed once again. "Although I don't know why, I guess I'm just a lonely old fool."

"Lonely? Aww come on, isn't your best buddy enough for you?" She nudged Abby in the side playfully.

"What do you want Susan, lesbian experimentation? You're scaring me woman! And secondly, weren't you just the one telling me I need to go out on this double date?"

"Oh right, yeah!" Susan laughed once again, puzzling Abby.

"Weirdo," she muttered. "Anyway, who will you be taking?"

"Ah…"

"Susan, Abby, we need you!" Chuny called, interrupting them.

"Well, I guess it will have to be a surprise!" She winked at her friend. "Your date will pick you up at 7:30."

***

Abby glanced at the clock as she exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel after having a shower. Seven o'clock?! She was never going to be able to get dressed and do her hair in time. And even if she didn't really care, she wanted to create the illusion for Susan that she was making an effort. Her best friend had gone to so much trouble for her, it seemed unfair to just ignore that.

She opened the top drawer off her dresser and pulled her hairdryer out. For a moment her eyes lingered on the framed picture of her and Carter, taken over a year ago of them in their Halloween costumes. She'd shoved it in the drawer out of immediate sight when she'd got the letter for him all those months back. That didn't stop it catching her eye every time she got something out of the drawer though.

Plugging the hairdryer in, she began to dry her hair. She was running on a tight schedule now, long hair took so long to dry. After a good twenty minutes of full power blowing it was finally dry. Taking a look in the mirror, she saw how it had gone all puffy and frizzy, like it always did when she tried to dry it fast. She grabbed a bottle of frizzease, and ran a blob of it through her hair, before pulling it up into a clip on top of her head. That would have to do for tonight.

Right, clothes next she told herself, slipping out of the towel. There was no need for drying now, after standing around for twenty minutes. She delved into a drawer and pulled out some underwear. She paused when her hand fell on the black lacy bra that Carter had bought her. Normally when going out for dinner this would be her underwear of choice, but she wasn't exactly expecting this evening to be eventful. She dropped it back into the drawer, and pulled out a more comfortable everyday bra.

Next for the actual clothing. She pulled the wardrobe open, and glanced inside. She really should have given more thought to her outfit earlier in the evening. After a few looks around, she pulled out the first smart outfit she could find: black trousers and a shiny silver top. The top she'd worn that evening at the sushi restaurant…She sighed. She really had to stop letting everything she did make her think of him.

She pulled the clothes on, and quickly applied some lipstick, before exiting the bedroom into the main living area. Glancing at the clock she saw she still had five minutes to spare. Impressive. She sat down and took the opportunity to sift through her purse, checking she had everything she needed. Just as she had finished stuffing everything back in, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she called, as she pulled herself off the couch and straightened her clothes out. After taking a deep breath she made her way to the door and pulled it open. She was shocked by the sight that greeted her, and stood in surprise looking the man up and down.

"Something wrong with me?" he asked, laughing.

"Chuck?!" He continued to laugh. "What are you doing here? What happened to my date?"

"Oh I am your date, dearest Abby. Shall we go?" He offered her his arm. After a moment more of staring, she took the offered arm and closed her apartment door, locking up behind them.

"This is a little weird," she mused as they walked to the car. "I mean, you're Susan's boyfriend…"

"Ex-husband."

"Right, whatever." They stopped in front of Chuck's car, and he held the door open for her. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him as she stepped in and the door was closed behind her.

They began to drive in silence, before Abby brought up the oddity of the situation again. "Really though Chuck, I thought you two were an item again? And wouldn't it be weird to go on a double date with your ex-husband as the other person's date? What's she up to?"

"You asked too many questions!" Once again he laughed, which for some reason Abby was finding odd. "I prefer conversation to questions."

"Oh yeah? Okay, let's talk about what Susan's up to…see, no question!"

"Abby…"

***

When they finally reached the restaurant, they were greeted by Susan who was waiting outside.

"Susan!" Abby greeted. "What's going on? And where's your date?"

"Nice to see you too Abby," she replied sarcastically. "And my date is waiting inside at our table. I just thought I'd come out and make sure you could find my way. Come on, follow me."

Once again Chuck offered Abby his arm, and they followed Susan through the restaurant to a table at the far end. When they reached the table, Susan's date stood up to greet them. Both Abby and the date stood frozen to the spot. What on earth? After a few moments of just staring and being paralysed to the spot, Abby turned to Susan.

"What's going on Susan?" She smiled innocently, before looking at her watch.

"Oh, is that the time? Chuck, didn't you want to catch that movie that's on tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I did!" He grinned at Susan. "Sorry to abandon you on our first date Abby, but I really wouldn't want to miss this movie. And I'm sure you two can manage a nice meal on your own anyway."

"Bye guys!" Chuck took Susan's hand and they walked out of the restaurant together, leaving their 'dates' standing alone, and once again staring at each other.

"Err…you wanna sit down then?" he asked, and she nodded, taking a seat.

"Carter, we don't have to do this, I can get the El home," she suggested, as he also took a seat.

He shrugged. "I don't mind, I'm a bit hungry actually."

"Yeah, me too." She smiled shyly. After an awkward moments silence she started talking again. "I knew Susan was up to something, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it."

"Yeah, same here!" They both relaxed slightly as they managed to find something to talk about.

"I was doubly confused when Chuck turned up as my date."

"Chuck was your date?!" She nodded, and they both laughed. "What was she thinking?"

"I have absolutely no idea. How did she persuade you to be her date?"

"Her date?" He looked puzzled. "I was meant to be having a blind date, she said Chuck would bring my date here."

"Looks like we've been well and truly set up."

"Yeah, what a pair of fools, huh?" she laughed, relaxing even more. She could still feel a slight tension surrounding them, but just these few moments laughing together had loosened it so much.

"That woman really is completely nuts."

"Clinically insane."

"Certifiable." They both laughed again, before Carter become more solemn. "Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm sorry," he stammered. They shared a prolonged look, before Abby eventually nodded and smiled slightly.

"You know, I don't really feel like any of this fancy stuff tonight," she said, throwing the menu down on the table. "Do…err…do you fancy grabbing a take out pizza at my place? I think we've got a lot to talk about." She smiled shyly, and to her relief her returned the smile.

"Yeah, take out pizza sounds good."

***


End file.
